


Legacy

by Anonymous



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Breeding, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Desperation, Enemas, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Incest, Medical Examination, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Underage Rapist, improvised gag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's time for Butler to have an awkward conversation with Juliet.





	Legacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radioqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioqueen/gifts).



> So. Not actually Original Work! Sorry for causing you anxiety, but I really wanted you to be surprised. I hope this is everything you wanted for Smut Swap!
> 
> Not, um, Irish-picked. Sorry.

Juliet was out past curfew.

This was hardly unusual. Juliet didn't believe in curfews; at least, not ones set by her big brother. She expected to go wherever she wanted, whenever she wanted, only bowing to Mrs. Fowl's demands. Ordinarily, Butler let her get away with it. If there was a force in the world great enough to make Juliet do something she didn't want to do, well, it was a force more powerful than Butler.

He'd been on edge, though, since her eighteenth birthday a few weeks previously. Properly speaking, he should have had this conversation with her before that, but he'd kept putting it off. Tonight, he'd finally gathered the nerve, and now Juliet was out past curfew, leaving him to wait anxiously in the parlor for her to get home.

He tried rehearsing what he planned to say to her, but everything he tried sounded wrong. Butler wasn't particularly gifted with words. Not that he was stupid, not by any means, but his job didn't require a lot of delicate communication. Artemis, for better or worse, typically took care of that part.

The only thing that could possibly make this more awkward would be having Artemis there to witness it. Butler cringed at the thought.

He heard the back door open, and then quiet footsteps on the hardwood. Juliet could be totally silent if she chose, but sneaking up on people in the Fowl household often had unpleasant consequences.

He watched her as she entered the room. Her breasts were practically falling out of a glittery crop top that showed off the tanned planes of her abs, and a miniskirt drew attention to her long, muscular legs. It was nothing that Butler hadn't seen before, and he'd had long practice burying the part of him that noticed the perfectly sculpted curves of her body. In light of the awkward conversation they were about to have, though, he squashed those feelings down twice as hard. He wouldn't enjoy this.

"You're up late," Juliet greeted him. It was true; while Juliet liked to party late and then sleep the day away, Butler was more of an "early to bed, early to rise" sort. "Waiting up for me?"

"Yes," Butler said in answer to her half-joking question. "You're late."

Juliet waved his admonishment away with one manicured hand and flopped down on the antique sofa, sagging a against the arm. "So what's so important that it couldn't wait until morning?"

Maybe it could have waited until morning, but, well, if Butler put it off any longer, he was afraid he would lose his nerve all together. Besides, in the morning, Juliet could come up with any number of excuses to dodge him. Butler steeled himself.

Something in his expression made Juliet take notice. She sat up. "What's wrong, Dom? You're not, like, dying or something, are you?"

"Don't call me that," Butler snapped. True, there was no one around to hear, but it wasn't wise to underestimate Artemis's abilities to snoop. "And no, I'm not dying."

"Am I dying?" Juliet asked, looking increasingly more alarmed.

"Juliet, stop it!" Butler growled. He sighed. "No one is dying. It's just, well. You just turned eighteen, and there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about..."

Juliet startled him by laughing. Butler's ears burned. Couldn't she just make this easy on him, just this once?

"You didn't stay up just to give me the birds and the bees talk, did you?" Juliet asked. "Believe me, I know it already. When a man loves a woman very much, blah, blah, use protection. Got it, Brother. Really, you can relax."

"Will you just be quiet?" Butler said, more loudly than he intended to. Juliet froze. They both looked in the direction of the hallway, to see if they had disturbed any of the sleeping Fowls, but no one appeared. Butler turned back to Juliet.

"Juliet, you're a Butler. Specifically, a Butler female." Juliet raised her eyebrows at him, but Butler quelled her with a look and kept going. "When Butler females come of age, they have a certain responsibility. To, er. Continue the Butler line."

"You can't be serious," Juliet said, giving him that look of hers that made him want to sink into the floor.

"I am."

"You're trying to tell me that our entire family is a line of teen mothers, and you want me to be the next to do it? Yeah, no thanks."

"You don't have a choice," Butler growled. "It's your duty to the Butler family."

"Duty?" Juliet said, her voice getting louder. Butler cast another worried glance toward the hallway. "Oh well, when you put it that way, I guess I'll just go get myself knocked up by the first man I meet then, shall I? Or have you already picked someone out for me?"

Butler's face got very red. If Juliet had been paying a bit more attention, she would have seen it for the warning sign it was, and probably would have given him some time to cool off. As it was, she was too consumed by her own rage to pay attention to Butler's. They were both standing up now, nose to nose, or as close as they could get when Butler was almost a foot taller.

"Preservation of pure Butler genes is of the utmost importance," Butler said quietly. Another warning sigh that Juliet ignored. "We can't sully the line with outside DNA. It has to be a family member."

Juliet stared at him, a look of horror slowly dawning on her face. She took a step backwards. "No," she said feebly. "Is this some kind of sick joke? What the fuck?"

"Juliet, just listen—" Butler took a step forward and reached out to touch her. She jerked away.

Butler watched her assess her options. She'd never once beaten him in a fair fight. He was nearly three times her size, and had all the same training as she did, plus two decades more experience. She was unlikely to come up with a trick he couldn't anticipate. Her best advantage was speed.

Unfortunately for her, she reached this conclusion half a second after Butler did. He lashed out, bridging the gap between them in a single step, and grabbed her by the arm. She twisted away in a move designed to break that particular grip. A move Butler had taught her. He made to wrap his other arm around her, pinning her arms to her side and immobilizing her, but she dropped low, using her weight to unbalance him.

They were going to wake the Fowls, at this rate. Or break some priceless family heirloom. As much as Butler loathed to do it, it was time to play dirty. He reached down and snagged a handful of Juliet's hair, pulling her upright. Quick as a cobra, he jabbed his fingers into a series of pressure points, rendering her largely immobile. The effect would wear off in a few minutes, but that was a problem to deal with when it happened. She collapsed, and Butler caught her and hoisted her up in a princess carry.

"Put me down right now or—" Juliet's voice was shrill with something that Butler didn't want to acknowledge as panic.

"Shhhhh!" Butler hissed.

Footsteps in the hallway. Both siblings froze. Artemis appeared in the doorway, dressed in a set of grey pajamas that probably cost more than most families spent on rent in a month. He took in the scene before him. "Butler, what's wrong? Is Juliet hurt?"

Butler summoned up his calm, cool, collected bodyguard persona. "No Artemis. She's fine. Go back to bed."

Artemis's eyes narrowed. "I think you'd better tell me exactly what's going on, Butler."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Juliet's head lolled as Butler set her down gently on the couch and followed Artemis out into the hallway. She tried to stand up, but of course her muscles refused to obey her. She'd been immobilized like this before, during her training, and knew it would wear off in about ten minutes, but she doubted Butler would leave her alone that long.

Also, she really, really had to piss.

Damn it all. Butler had been holding back on her during their sparring sessions. She had no illusions that she could beat him in a fair fight, but the fact that he had subdued her so easily was just embarrassing.

She thought about screaming, about waking the whole house, but Butler would surely be able to put the adult Fowls off with some lie, and in the meantime it would only make him angrier. Juliet didn't want to admit that she was afraid of her brother, but she was.

She wondered what he was telling Artemis. She could hear low voices in the hallway, but couldn't make out the words.

Butler reentered the room, Artemis behind him. He picked Juliet up and carried her down the hallway and a couple of flights of stairs. Artemis followed silently.

"Where are you—" Juliet began.

"I think," Artemis said, "that you'll find all your questions answered shortly, Juliet."

They entered Artemis's laboratory. She didn't spend a lot of time in this room — Artemis hated anyone messing with his projects — but Mrs. Fowl had sent her down with a plate of sandwiches enough times that she could recognize it easily. Butler set her down on a hospital-style bed with metal railings. It had never occurred to Juliet before to wonder why Artemis had it; Artemis had a lot of strange things. Now she was regretting not questioning it earlier.

Artemis stood over her, his gaze impassive. Juliet shuddered. She'd always thought that there was something creepy, something almost inhuman about Artemis, and the feeling was magnified when he was looming over her like that. She felt like a bug in a jar, as if Artemis were moments away from pulling her wings off.

"Would you like to remove her clothes, or shall I?" he asked. Juliet's stomach sank. She hadn't really expected Artemis to rescue her, but she suddenly realized how much worse her predicament was if he was calling the shots now.

"I'll do it," Butler said. He made quick work of removing the boots she'd been wearing for clubbing, and slid her skirt down and off, exposing the lacy black panties she was wearing underneath. Butler gingerly eased those off as well, positioning her legs carefully to avoid hurting her. Her top was a little bit more difficult to get off, but Butler moved slowly and gently, and it soon joined the rest of her clothes on the floor.

"The stirrups extend like so," Artemis said, fiddling with something she couldn't see at the end of the bed. Her feet were manhandled into the aforementioned stirrups and secured with thick padded straps, exposing her cunt to the room.

Oh god, and Butler and Artemis were seeing her like this. She wasn't sure which was worse.

She was regaining some feeling in her limbs, enough to struggle weakly as Artemis secured her wrists to the metal railing with straps like the ones that bound her ankles. "I wouldn't bother," Artemis said. "Those restraints are used by psychiatric institutions to restrain individuals in the throes of violent psychosis. In your present state, you'll only exhaust yourself."

As covertly as she could, she scanned the room for anything she could use to escape.

Artemis chuckled, knowing exactly what she was doing. "Again, I wouldn't bother. I assure you, I've taken every precaution. It would be best if you would just relax and let us work."

She raised her gaze to Butler, who was looking down at her naked body. "Butler," she said, letting a little bit of her desperation seep into her voice. "Butler, please, let me go. We can-we can talk about this, right? Please, just untie me."

"Just do what Artemis says, Juliet," Butler said. "Relax. It-it'll be okay. We'll take care of you."

Okay, so Butler had clearly lost his mind. Appeals to his emotions wouldn't work. Time for another tactic. Her limbs were still tingling a little as feeling returned to them, but she thought she could control them now. Maybe there was a flaw in her bindings that could be overcome with an application of brute force?

She jolted up, trying to lunge out of the bed, thrashing as hard as she could against the restraints, but she made no progress, and only managed to put uncomfortable pressure on her full bladder. Artemis was right when he said he'd thought of everything. He and Butler watched her silently for a few moments.

"Are you done?" Artemis asked, sounding bored. "I want to do an examination before Butler begins. I've never had the opportunity to study anatomy on a live human before. Other than myself, of course." He looked to Butler for… confirmation? Permission? Whatever it was, he found it, and began pulling on a pair of nitrile exam gloves. 

"I will kick your skinny arse to hell and back if you touch me," Juliet said. The threat was somewhat undermined by the tremor in her voice. God, what would Madame Ko think of her, falling apart under torture so easily? She was supposed to be better than this. She _was_ better than this. 

Artemis began to fondle her breast, gently squeezing and rubbing. Juliet lunged for him, but the restraints kept her down, and he continued as if she hadn't move at all. Juliet sank back onto the bed and glared at him. He grasped her nipple between two fingers and rolled it gently, and then a little harder. Oh. Oh, that felt… she refused to admit it felt a little bit good. Still, Juliet couldn't entirely stifle her gasp.

"Interesting," Artemis said to himself. "Do you like that, Juliet?" He squeezed her nipple again. Juliet bit her lip.

By the time Artemis had tired of playing with her tits, Juliet was feeling distinctly flushed. But only because of the humiliation of being spread out before her brother and his fourteen-year-old principal, of having Artemis play with her body like she was an anatomy dummy, that was all. 

Artemis trailed his fingers down her ribs, feeling the flat planes of her toned abdomen. He pressed down on her pelvis and massaged gently as he felt the organs beneath her skin shift at his touch. Juliet squirmed when he pressed down on her overfull bladder, and just barely managed to keep from pissing herself. Not that she was going to let him know that. Appealing to his and Butler's sympathy hadn't worked, and neither had violence, so she decided to treat this like the torture it was. Stoically, as Madame Ko would expect. She wouldn't give Artemis the satisfaction of knowing that he was affecting her.

Artemis fingered her neatly trimmed pubic hair, brushing it back to inspect her vulva. He circled her clit. The first touch of his nitrile-clad hands on it made Juliet shiver. He rubbed it gently, sensually. Oh, god. It shouldn't feel so good! He'd probably just barely figured out how to wank, there was no way he should be able to draw this kind of reaction out of her.

One hand still on her clit, Artemis used the other to spread her labia wide. He stroked her folds, working his way in to her warm cunt. The first finger he slipped inside squelched in her wetness, and Juliet, if it was possible, blushed even harder. She didn't want this. Her traitorous body, however, seemed to say otherwise.

"You are very aroused, aren't you?" Artemis said to her. He managed to keep his voice level, but he couldn't hide the hint of red blooming across his cheeks. He easily slid a second slim finger inside behind the first, and began feeling along the inside walls of her cunt. Juliet's hips jerked when he brushed her g-spot. Artemis's fingers paused. "That seems like a particularly sensitive spot." He rubbed it again, harder and more deliberately. A small cry escaped Juliet, and she bit her lip to keep more from escaping. Artemis grinned his shark-like grin.

He slid a third finger in, pumping his fingers in and out, hitting her g-spot each time. And his other hand was still on her clit. He'd moved on from rubbing to giving it small pinches, making Juliet clench around his hand each time.

It was maddening. Juliet could feel the warmth building in her core. Her breath came in short pants, and she could taste metal from the blood her teeth drew from her lip as she tried to repress a series of small squeaks and groans. Artemis, looking satisfied, kept fucking her with his hand until she was on the cusp of orgasm and then…

He pulled away. Juliet groaned in frustration, trying to chase after his hand with her greedy cunt. Artemis gave her clit a sharp flick in punishment and held his gloved hand, covered in her wetness, to his mouth. His tongue darted out to taste it. "Fascinating," he said.

Juliet drew in a ragged breath. Almost against her will, she glanced up at Butler, expecting him to be averting his eyes again. He wasn't. His gaze was fixed on her dripping cunt, and his breath came short and fast. The expensive material of his trousers did nothing whatsoever to hide the enormous bulge of his erection.

A wave of nausea passed over her, along with a fresh hot wash of shame. She'd never be able to look at her brother the same way again, not knowing that he had stood here and watched this happen, doing nothing to stop it, _enjoying_ it even. She could feel tears building up behind her eyelids and squeezed her eyes shut to keep them in. Over her dead body would she let them see her cry.

She opened them again as she felt something skim over her arsehole. Artemis wasn't done with his exam yet, it seemed. He rubbed the puckered skin of her hole with a finger that was still wet with her slick, and then slid it inside her. The stretch burned faintly.

Artemis wrinkled his nose in disgust as he withdrew his finger and held it up to inspect the brown excrement smeared over it. "Revolting," he said. It was unclear whether he meant just the shit on his hand or Juliet personally. He stripped off his gloves and tossed them into a bin nearby, and then began rummaging around in a cupboard behind Juliet's head and out of her line of sight. Juliet focused on the ceiling above her. She heard the sink turn on.

Artemis came back with an enema bag and tube, his hands once again encased in clean gloves. He tore open a packet of lube and began smearing it on the end of the tube, making sure it was fully covered. He lubed up Juliet's arsehole too, smearing the cold gel on her hole and breaching her rim a few times until he was satisfied that she was slick enough. Slowly, carefully, he slid the tube into her hole. Juliet's breath caught at the stretch of it. He hung the bag on a nearby IV stand and unclamped it. A rush of warm water flooded into her, stretching her out inside. Almost immediately, her stomach began to cramp up. What's more, it pressed uncomfortably on her overfull bladder, sending more waves of pain shooting up her body. Juliet couldn't help a tiny whimper.

When the bag was empty, Artemis removed the nozzle and Juliet immediately expelled the water. It splattered into a bedpan perched just under her arse. Artemis examined the contents with a wrinkled nose as he carried the bedpan to the sink and emptied it. He refilled the bag, lubed up the end, and inserted it again into Juliet's arse. This time, she could smell some kind of soap. There was more of it, too. Juliet didn't think she could take any more than she had before, but the soapy water kept coming. The cramps were near constant, throbbing, and Juliet tried to breathe deep, but her insides were so full that she felt like she didn't have room to get a real breath.

While the enema bag filled her with water, Artemis continued his exam. He returned to her abdomen, pressing on it to feel the shape of her water-bloated intestines. Even his relatively gentle probing was agonizing. It pressed hard on her bladder, and her bladder pressed back on the rest of her insides, all of that liquid vying for room in her too-small body. She was so full, so bloated, feeling like a balloon about to pop. She squeezed her eyes together tight. She could stand it. She would have to.

"Now hold that for a few minutes," Artemis said, as the bag emptied. He rubbed his hands over her stomach, which was noticeably swollen. "Fascinating. Does this hurt, Juliet? Perhaps you enjoy the pain? I've long suspected masochistic tendencies run in the Butler line. It would explain the propensity for physical violence."

Humming to himself, Artemis began to play with her breasts again, pinching and rolling her nipples, skimming his fingers over their roundness and then trailing down over her distended stomach. Her clit, which had calmed down while Artemis's hands had been otherwise occupied, began to throb in time to the pulsing cramps in her stomach. The combination of sensations, ticklishness and fullness and pain and pleasure, was overwhelming, and Juliet struggled to maintain control.

When Artemis deemed Juliet had held the water for sufficiently long, he removed the enema tube and massaged her belly to encourage her to release the fluid into the bedpan. The relief was almost orgasmic, and Juliet relaxed onto the hospital bed. For a second she thought she'd pissed as well, but no, her bladder was still full. She'd managed to retain that little bit of control, at least.

Artemis again emptied the pan and again returned with the bag full of water. "No," Juliet said before she could stop herself. Artemis's eyebrow cocked, and his lips quirked up in a tiny smirk. Of course he would be pleased to hear her beg. Of course he'd want to see what it took to break her.

She didn't say anything else as he slid the end of the tube into her. It no longer burned as much going in, and in fact the sensation was odd, almost pleasant. She clenched around the tube, trying to get a little more of the feeling. She felt like she was burning up, and her cunt dripped and her clit throbbed and she wanted it to end but a piece of her _didn't_ want it to stop and that scared her most of all.

Artemis didn't make her hold this one. As soon as she'd taken all the water, he removed the tube and let her empty herself into the bedpan. Apparently content that she was now clean, he once again applied fresh gloves and lubed his fingers with another packet, smearing the remainder around Juliet's hole. This time, the stretch of a single finger was barely noticeable. Artemis, disappointed with the lack of a reaction, slid a second finger inside beside the first, and Juliet gasped. The burn was unpleasant, bordering on intensely painful, but also strangely tantalizing? Juliet had never experimented with anal, and she had no idea it could be so… interesting, maybe, was the word. She filed that away for further investigation, once she got out of here.

Was she ever going to get out? Surely they couldn't keep her here forever. Someone would notice. Mrs. Fowl, for one. What would they tell her when she inevitably asked where Juliet had gone?

Artemis slid a third finger inside Juliet, stretching her hole even more and disrupting her train of thought. He slowly worked his fingers in and out, feeling the side of her rectum and admiring the smooth muscle. Juliet squirmed, seeking a little more friction, biting her lip through the tearing pain in order to reach the pleasure that lurked underneath. Artemis saw what she was doing and smirked.

He pulled his hand out, and Juliet let out a little whine. "Well this has been a fascinating journey of discovery for both of us," he said. He turned to Butler, and Juliet followed his gaze. "Thank you, Butler, for letting me practice on a real patient for once."

But it was over now. Artemis was done, he'd gotten what he wanted, and now they could let her go, right? She'd played his stupid little game, no harm done except to her pride. But it had to be over now, right?

Wrong.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Butler couldn't tear his gaze away from his sister's dripping cunt. The sight of it made him so hard, and the shame of that burned him up, but there was nothing more he wanted to do than to bury himself between her soft folds. He'd told himself that he didn't want to do this. That he wouldn't enjoy this.

If that was a lie, what kind of monster did that make him?

"Would you like to begin?" Artemis asked. "By my calculations, Juliet is still a little ways off from the peak window for conception, but surely it can't hurt to start a little early. I look forward to the opportunity to observe fetal development from conception to birth."

Butler forced himself to look up at Juliet's face. Her gaze pinned him in place, those enormous blue eyes seeming stare right into his soul and see the horror that lurked there. "Brother, please," she said. "Please don't do this. Just let me go, and we can pretend this never happened."

Butler forced a smile. "It will be all right," he said. "Just relax and let me take care of you, okay?"

"Please, Dom—"

"Don't!" Butler snapped, glancing at Artemis. He grabbed the closest thing within reach, a roll of gauze. In a step, he was beside Juliet, and he shoved the gauze into her mouth, gagging her.

Something strange flickered behind Artemis's eyes, but it quickly vanished, swallowed by his academic curiosity.

Butler's anger evaporated as quickly as it had appeared, replaced with regret. "I'm sorry it has to be like this," he said. "I'll—I'll try to make it nice for you."

Juliet let out a pleading whimper around the roll of gauze. Butler ignored her and began. 

He took his place between her legs, looking down at her cunt. It was flushed and wet from Artemis's exam, her clit erect and begging for attention. He'd dreamed about this more often than he'd ever admit, since she'd first begun to develop hips and breasts. He'd wondered what her cunt would taste like, how she would sound moaning as he moved inside her. Knowing that this was coming, that it was his duty to the family to sire her child, had made it all the more shameful. Butlers were supposed to have self-control. They did not lust. There was to be nothing personal about this.

Still, no one would fault him for wanting her to enjoy it, just a little. It didn't have to be torture. He leaned down and licked a stripe up between the lips of her labia, adding a little flick of his tongue at the end when he reached her clit. Juliet's thighs, supported by the stirrups, began to tremble. 

Butler began to eat her out in earnest, sucking on her clit and rolling his tongue around it. Then he dipped down and licked into her cunt, fucking her ever so gently with his tongue. He alternated back and forth, her clit and her cunt, coaxing increasingly loud squeals and moans from Juliet behind the gauze gag. It was impossible to tell whether they were protests or pleas. Juliet thrashed in her restraints, seemingly trying both to get away and to grind herself down onto her brother's tongue.

Butler imagined Juliet begging for this. He pictured her thrusting down against his face, moaning his name, begging him to fuck her hard and fast, to fill her full of his come and plant a baby in her. He was a little embarrassed to even fantasize about it; even if she wanted him, Juliet would laugh at such a pathetic dream, would insist that she would never be so insipid as to debase herself like that. But no one would know his private thoughts. He could allow himself this. Otherwise he thought the guilt and shame might swallow him whole.

So he imagined Juliet begging for his cock as he ate her out. She was so wet, and she tasted so good, salty and a little metallic. Her moans grew louder and her thighs shook more and Butler could tell that she was on the cusp of an orgasm. He gave a long, hard suck on her clit and she came, leg muscles tightening like she wanted to wrap them around his face and keep him there like that. He licked long, gentle strokes as she shook through the orgasm, and then resumed sucking and thrusting until she seemed to be once again on the verge of coming, and then he withdrew. A muffled whine issued from behind the gag.

He'd been so focused on Juliet that he'd managed to forget his own… situation, but now he came back into his body. His cock was rock hard, straining in his pants, painful with need for release. He unbuckled his belt and unzipped his trousers, letting them fall to the floor along with his boxers.

Juliet's eyes widened. Butler wasn't surprised. Butler was, to put it delicately, proportional. The man mountain, in his younger days, had had would-lovers change their minds, dress, and leave after getting their first look at his massive cock. These days, he didn't have much time for casual trysts, but the familiar shame and embarrassment returned quickly.

He lined the tip of his eager cock up with Juliet's warm, dripping cunt and began to slowly ease his way into her, hoping that he had prepared her enough that she wouldn't be hurt by his girth. Judging by the noises escaping from the gag, it wasn't enough, and he hated that he had to hurt her like this, that he couldn't make this pleasant for her. But he had no choice. His duty was to the Fowl family, and that meant ensuring more Butlers to guard more generations of Fowls.

Juliet felt amazing around him. She was warm and slick and oh so tight, it was difficult for Butler not to come immediately in her cunt. But his pride held him back. He'd had enough shame for one day, he didn't need to add premature ejaculation to the list.

He pushed in until he was fully seated in her and paused to take a deep breath and look at her spread out in front of him. Juliet watched him reproachfully, eyes full of tears, and Butler quickly looked away. Instead he gazed down at the peachy swell of her breasts, the gentle dip of her stomach that would soon swell with his child, the fuzz of her pubes around his cock. He gripped her hips gently but firmly for leverage and then withdrew as slowly as he had entered, and then began to thrust, slowly, in and out, working her open from the inside, stretching her out around him. The pained cries around the gag turned to what he hoped were moans of pleasure, and he increased his pace, fucking Juliet with a gentle, steady rhythm. It was a fraction of the speed and strength he was capable of, but he doubted Juliet's small frame could take the punishment of his unrestrained fucking, so he kept himself to gentle, tender thrusts, desperately keeping his fingers from digging bruises into her hips, feeling his orgasm build in his groin until he was nearly out of his mind with the sensation. 

Juliet came again, her cunt tightening around his cock, legs clenching in the stirrups, and then her bladder released, spilling hot, acrid piss across Butler's cock and down his front. He came with a barely suppressed shout that turned into a growl as his vision whited out and his ears rang. For a moment, the sensation washed over him and pulled him under and he knew nothing else.

When he came to, Butler was draped over Juliet's body, probably crushing her, although she made no move to even attempt to dislodge him. Butler heaved himself back onto his feet and withdrew his spent cock from Juliet's cunt. Piss and come spilled out onto the floor below.

A throat cleared awkwardly. Butler jerked his head up to look at Artemis. He'd forgotten the boy was in the room. Madame Ko would have had something to say about that.

Artemis's face was glowing red, and Butler couldn't fail to notice a wet patch spreading across the crotch of his pajamas. "I'm going to, er, retire to my bedroom," Artemis said. Even the tips of his ears were red. "If you would clean up in here before you leave, Butler, that would be, that is, yes." He vanished from the lab with slightly more speed than was strictly dignified.

Butler grabbed a tissue from a box on the counter and wiped off his cock, and then dressed. He found soft cloths by the sink and wet one with warm water, returning to Juliet's side. Her eyes were closed, tears leaking out of them, and Butler gently sponged her face clean. They kept coming. She didn't open her eyes to look at him.

Butler tenderly wiped her thighs and crotch clean of all the spilled fluids. She shuddered at the brush of the cloth over her well-used cunt, but otherwise did not react.

Butler tossed the cloth in a basket for laundry and returned to Juliet's side. Gently, he pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead and stroked a hand over her abdomen, where even now his child might be growing. "It will be all right," he told her, willing himself to believe it. "I'll take care of you. Everything will be all right."

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be set after book 3. Because my noncon porn must be canon-compliant, goddamn it!


End file.
